


As we began, so shall we end, together

by red_slipper (Shiba_K)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon a Time, F/M, Regeneration, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/red_slipper
Summary: Even if it means delaying Victoria, Jenna needs to be there for Peter's last day of filming.





	As we began, so shall we end, together

**Author's Note:**

> How I think the last day of filming for Twice Upon A Time should have gone.
> 
> (I went with the idea that the TARDIS' set is divided into two halves, like during Tennant's era)

Jenna slipped as quietly as possible through the double doors of the set, being extra careful in closing them softly, flinching at the click of the handle that sounded absurdly loud in her ears. A quick glance over her shoulder reassured her that no one had noticed. Probably just her nerves playing with her. 

With a sigh of relief, she huddled beside the entrance right next to a stack of wooden crates, her view clear of the going-ons on set. While she was afforded enough a good view of the TARDIS set, she was far enough back to stay out of sight of the crew and the actors focused on the coming scene. 

She had made it, almost late, but in the end, she had made it. 

Peter’s last scene as Doctor Who. 

She had practically abandoned her own set in York, leaving most of the crew staring at her in bewilderment as she ran as soon as the direct had yelled cut, and the ones who knew what was going on today in Cardiff to smile knowingly. Even Daisy, who had not been best pleased when her lead actress had suddenly announced she was going to take the day off, had let her go with a shake of the head.

It had been a rash decision on her part, but it had been bothering her for weeks now the idea that she would miss Peter’s very last scenes as the twelfth Doctor. She had been there for his first scenes and she couldn’t possibly leave him alone for his last. God knew how difficult it had been for her, she could only imagine how hard it would be for him to finally say goodbye to his childhood dream. 

Jenna had driven from York to Cardiff like a mad woman and she wouldn’t be too surprised if she found a ticket or two in the mail in the coming weeks. They would be well worth being able to be here and support her friend, even if he had no idea. 

They had spoken on the phone the previous evening and it had been the sadness in his voice he hadn’t been able to hide from her that had cemented once and for all the idea that Jenna had to be here today. She had woken up with a sense of absolute resolution. There was simply no other option. Impossible schedule or not. 

Gazing around at the familiar surroundings, Jenna smiled sadly, becoming momentarily lost in memories of bygone days. 

Until suddenly there he was, stepping onto the TARDIS set accompanied by Rachel and animatedly discussing the last details of the scene before filming began. His usual flowing gestures and that beautiful timber of his voice filling the set, effortlessly drawing the entire room towards him like he had done some many times in the past. 

He was all ruffled hair, smudged face and torn jacket, obvious signs of the Doctor’s past struggle and impending regeneration. Steven had really put him through the wringer in the series finale. Jenna stifled a small laugh. Typical Steven Moffat, making his characters go through as much emotional if not physical trauma as possible. 

Peter laughed unexpectedly while she watched from her hiding place, head thrown back, eyes crinkled and wide smile. It had always made something small and fragile inside her chest constrict. 

Jenna had to swallow against the lump of emotions that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. This was going to be heartbreakingly beautiful, she was sure of it, as heartbreakingly beautiful as all of the dramatic scenes that Peter had ever done.

Tears already gathered in the corners of her eyes as she finally acknowledged to herself that this was really the end. The end of an era. 

With one last smile, Jenna saw Peter and Rachel nod at each before Rachel turned back and walked over to speak to one of the camera men. Her eyes followed Peter’s movements as he stood near the green tape mark on the floor and pulled out the script to go through it one last time. He was saying the words in his head, repeating lines he knew by heart. She knew this because she had seen him doing this little ritual before a take so many times. Next, he would carefully refold the pages of the script and tuck them back in his trouser pocket and close his eyes. A deep breath, held for a few seconds and then released and just as Rachel called action, Peter’s blue eyes opened slowly. 

The metamorphosis of Peter, Jenna called it, used to tease him about when they filmed together, secretly fascinated by the entire process especially the miniscule changes in his posture and facial expression. 

Nothing had changed. 

Jenna watched with baited breath as Peter went through each line of his regeneration speech, anticipation and anxiousness mixing unpleasantly in her stomach. Each word that brought him closer to the end pulled painfully at her heart as she felt the raw emotions portrayed in his voice reverberate deep inside her as only Peter could do. At one point he even crumbled to the ground under the strain of holding back the regeneration energy and Jenna had to bite her lip hard to keep the tears from falling.

Until finally there were no more lines, no more words and Peter looked up at the Time Rotor, tired and sad, but with a hint of relief, and whispered his final words as the Doctor:

‘Doctor, I let you go.’

Jenna’s breath hitched upon hearing them, this time no longer being able to stop two silent tears. She knew without needing to see his eyes that those words had been spoken just as much by the Doctor as by Peter. 

She kept watching, with more tears sliding over cheeks as Peter stood tall with arms spread wide and head thrown back in the final acts of the scenes, pretending to let a burst of imaginary regeneration energy consume him. 

When Rachel eventually yelled ‘Cut!’ there was a moment’s delay before the people on set reacted, as if they were too afraid to move and break the strange spell that had taken over the room. Even Peter was slow to move and even from a distance Jenna thought she recognized a tall-tale shining in his eyes as he lowered his head and her heart went out to him. It was there only for a second before he blinked it away, hiding his deeper emotions behind what she liked to call his Scottish wall. 

A very bad joke she had made one day in reference to the Roman wall that had once delineated the northern most border of the Roman Empire. She could still recall his groans of pain at her joke even today. 

As it was, Peter was now smiling and clapping along with everybody else, accepting congratulations and hugs from crew members and fellow actors, with Rachel and Steven standing off to one side looking like proud parents observing the chaos that had descended on the set. 

It was a moving scene, very much reminiscent of her own last day on set. Happy, euphoric even as it meant the end to a grueling filming season, but with an unmistakable twinge of melancholy along with it. 

Even Peter and his Scottish wall wasn’t able to keep everything hidden when they presented him with his farewell gift. He accepted it with his usual depreciative joke, which of course caused her to laugh, even if it was very poor taste and made as a small distraction. His speech though really gave away how emotional he was. Words normally spilling forth from him so eloquently, today they were short and cut off as she could feel him struggle to hold himself together. 

Peter just finished thanking everybody when he frowned and then suddenly turned his head to look straight at her, as if he had suddenly become aware of her presence in the room. His entire focus was on her, the rest of the room’s occupants entirely forgotten as he gazed at her. His face transformed from a heavy frown into a confused gaze, eyebrows drawn together before rising in surprise and his lips broke into a broad smile, making her grin in response. 

‘Peter,’ she said his name in greetings and he responded with an enthusiastic yell of her own, unceremoniously passing the box holding his farewell gift to Steven before bolting in her direction. Within seconds he was across the room swiftly picking her up and spinning her around with arms wrapped tightly around her middle, laughing and happily repeating her name. 

Jenna yelped, not entirely prepared for Peter’s surprise spinning hug but laughing and rejoicing just as much as him in their unexpected reunion. She had missed him terribly, and judging from the tightness of his embrace Jenna guessed he had missed her just as badly. 

He had to put her down eventually, but even when her feet were back on solid ground, Peter did not let go of her, pulling her instead into another hug, pressing her body close to his. Jenna gripped the back of his torn velvet coat and buried her face against his chest inhaling his scent. God, how she had missed having him this close. She tightened her grip and felt him nuzzle her hair mirroring her actions. Nor was her heart the only one hammering away. Jenna sighed blissfully. Always so in sync with each other. 

‘Jenna.’

She looked up to find Peter gazing down at her with a serene smile and sparkling eyes. 

‘Did my terrible acting make you cry?’ he asked raising one hand to wipe away a tear track left on her cheek. 

‘Peter!’ Jenna exclaimed, giggling, resisting the urge to smack him, ‘Stop it! That was amazing and heartbreakingly painful and, and stop fishing for compliments!’ she amended as she caught the tiny hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

She halfheartedly tried to push him away as punishment, but he held on and rocked them playfully a little from side to side a few times. When he settled, Peter gazed down at Jenna, his wide smile making her heart skip a beat. 

‘I thought you couldn’t make it, schedule too tight.’ 

Jenna ducked away, cheeks flushing. ‘I ran away,’ she mumbled. 

Peter laughed in bewilderment. ‘What?’

‘It’s true, I wanted to surprise you so after we filmed the biggest scene this morning I just told them I was taking the day off.’

‘You rebel,’ Peter chuckled, bending forward place a soft kiss on her red cheek in a silent thank you. 

‘And Daisy simply let you go?’ 

Jenna snorted. 

‘Let’s say she wasn’t best pleased when her lead actress simply took off. But I swear she might have planned it, I only had one major scene scheduled for today. And she is the one making all the arrangements and shooting schedules.’

‘Good woman,’ Peter spoke, making a mental note to send the producer of Victoria a nice thank you card for setting up Jenna’s schedule so that she could surprise him. 

Peter and Jenna both pulled back enough to be able to properly look at each other, their eyes speaking wordlessly, filled with a tranquil sort of happiness and contentment at having the other back, mixed with something else as well, an affection deep and unspoken but ever present, that had bound them together from day one. 

‘Peter!’ 

Steven’s voice rudely burst their little bubble and forced them to focus on the other people present and not just each other. 

‘Stop squeezing the life out of Jenna and share her with us!’

Peter chuckled and stepped back, relinquishing his hold on her as asked. He caught her right hand as it fell away from his back, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze, not quite ready to completely sever their connection yet. Jenna smiled at him.

‘I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Peter.’

They would have to find time later for a proper catch up, however brief it would be as she had to be back in York by morning. For now, there were already other crew members making their way towards them, a very excited Pearl leading the way. 

Peter eyed the looming crowd and decided to sneak in one last quick kiss on her cheek, whispering low enough so only Jenna could hear:

‘Thank you for being here for me till the very end, my Jenna.’

Jenna’s eyes widened at the endearment and Peter looked back at her with eyes full of gratitude and love for the briefest of moments before carefully hiding his thoughts and feelings once more and shifting back to allow her to great Pearl. 

Just before Jenna was swept into a welcoming hug by Pearl, she glanced at Peter, hoping to convey the same message he had given her. 

_His_ Jenna. 

Her Doctor. _Her Peter_.

Fin


End file.
